Nattou's Great Adventures!
by JasperK
Summary: I, Nattou Kouzou, am part of Supreme Commander Nurarihon's Hyakki Yakou. I am small, somewhat studly, and have a pungent odour of fermented soy beans. This is my best attribute; it keeps my enemies at bay. Possibly my friends too. Written here are my great adventures! (Spoilers from various parts of the Manga: ch 1 – 134)
1. Chapter 1

First Entry into my New Book

Master Rikuo dropped a notebook on the grass this afternoon when he arrived home from school. I found it and hurried over to his room where he was sitting writing at his desk. I sidled over and slid the book onto the pile of books on his table, only they all toppled off. I tried to grab them, and somehow ended up underneath them all. For some reason this made Master Rikuo laugh. He helped me pile all the books up again.

I presented him with his missing book and asked if I could watch him writing. It was peculiar to watch him write with the scratchy pen the humans like to use. I have only ever used a brush. I took a pen to look at it, only I knocked over the pen container and had to help Master Rikuo pick them all up. He was very kind then and gave me the notebook I had found, and one of his strange scratchy pens. I shall keep it as a diary of important events. This pen the humans use is curious. It does not need to be dipped in ink nor does it dry out!

* * *

Second Entry

Master Rikuo brought his humans friends to the Main House. It was a mad scramble to hide! Not only were they human, he had also brought an Onmyouji. The Young Master associates with very scary and dangerous people! Then, just when we thought the humans were all safely contained in the room, they escaped. Master Rikuo came pelting past warning us to hide. We were hiding, we've met Onmyouji before. They are horrid. Humans should fear Yokai, not hunt them.

We tried to keep out of their way, but Master Rikuo was not giving us the chance! The humans seemed to be everywhere. We kept out of sight, but the Onmyouji girl rudely went around opening doors. We thought we were safe, but she marched right into the shrine room. It was the maddest scramble to hide inside the statue. I had someone's stinky feet in my face the whole time. Then to make things worse the horrid Onmyouji girl put a charm onto our statue. It stung like mad and made the air go all solid around us. We couldn't move if we tried. The longer we stayed the more awful things we plotted to do to Master Rikuo for bringing such misfortune on us. Then make it truly dreadful Master Rikuo only came to remove it half an hour later. We were all infuriated and full of retribution. Only Kejourou called everyone for supper just then. Master Rikuo is very lucky that hunger won over vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Entry

It is very tense around the Main House today. Hihi-Sama and his group were killed; everyone is walking with stunned dread. I can't quite believe it myself, but it is true. Hihi-Sama was so strong, yet they overpowered him. They are putting extra guards on the executives. I am glad I am not of such a high rank that someone would attack me! Then Supreme Commander Nurarihyon asked me to help him with his rounds about town today. It was a great excuse to get away from the anxiety of the Main House. I love helping the Commander, we always get great things to eat. Only, he does stop at Usamibaasan's candy store, hopeful each time of an improvement. No luck. We both agreed the candies were awful. However, my bad luck only began there.

Who should we run into in the middle of our rounds but the Onmyouji girl! And what does the Commander do, walk right up to her and give her a pep talk. I hid in the grocery bag. The Commander is very brave, or perhaps the girl is very stupid. She does not see him as Youkai at all. Yes, that is General Commander Nurarihyon's fear for you. Then my day got even worse! The miscreants who killed Hihi-Sama came after the Commander! I almost died of fright trying to think how to defend him, but I was saved from the task by the Onmyouji girl. This would be mortifying if I had not been so scared. I wonder if the Commander felt as embarrassed as I did? He just stood there and let her fight. She is super strong! We were right to fear her. She did a very curious thing then, she not only defended the Commander, but she sent one of her Shikigami to swoop him up to the roof of the building to keep him out of danger. It was a relief that the Commander was safe.

However, that left me on the ground with only a thin plastic bag as a shield from the awful wind slices. I have never pretended so hard that I was a piece of Nattou in my life. It was terrifying. I don't know who scared me more, the attackers or the Onmyouji girl. Then suddenly it was all over. I don't care how tense it is at the Main House. When I get home I am never leaving it again. … I wonder where the Commander went, the fighting on the roof stopped a while ago. … Oh no! Karasu Tengu will be furious that I did not protect the commander. Supreme Commander where are you?

* * *

Fourth Entry

I am on a grand adventure! Just as I was about to happily return to the Main House, Supreme Commander Nurarihyon invited me to travel with him. Invited me! Me! To travel with him. He wasn't even joking! He really let me travel with him. We are headed for Shikoku. I am always ready for adventure, but why go there? I don't know what has got into the Supreme Commanders head. Only I am a little worried. Karasu Tengu will be irritated if I don't come home. But how bad will it be if the _Supreme Commander_ does not return? I spent much of my time walking worrying over this. Karasu Tengu should know after all these years that the Supreme Commander does as he pleases. Only I can see how he is going to scold me about it, he is such a worrywart. That is not my only concern right now! It is so hot hiking in the mountains. Up steps, and more steps, and then winding along paths and crossing rivers. If we don't stop soon I am going to ferment!

* * *

Fifth Entry

Tanuki are so annoying. We ran into a cheeky blighter while climbing and the Supreme Commander set him to rights with a hefty swing of his stick. He said we stank of Nattou! I ask you, what _else_ am I to stink of? He ran off and we sped after him, and came out into a hall of stone statues. It was here we met up with Lord Inugami Gyobu Tanuki. I thought he too was a statue, until he moved and told me I was standing on his balls. Eeeeh! It was so awkward I had to get away! I went to explore the Reijin Hall while he and the Supreme Commander talked. I had a good time chasing that annoying tanuki who clearly does not appreciate the pungent subtleties of the Nattou fragrance. He whined so much they hit him with the _leaves of tamazusa_ to silence him _._ I decided to behave myself after that.

We headed back down the mountain soon after, only instead of walking back to Ukiyoe Town we took the Sunrise Seto. This was my very first time on an overnight train, it was fantastic. The sake was also excellent. We arrived just in time to save Tamazuki. It was so confusing. Tamazuki was the one wrecking our turf, and … well, that's Supreme Commander Nurarihyon for you. That way he has of seeing the potential in people. He left it up to Master Rikuo to decide though, but the young master has the same heart as his grandfather. He also has the same feisty spirit. Things should become very interesting from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

Sixth Entry

Hiiiie! There is no more sake! This is a disaster! Let me tell you just how much of a disaster it is!

This week started off really well. Master Rikuo summoned the Hyakki Yakou out against the Kyoto yokai! I am so excited. I haven't been to Kyoto in years! The culture and beauty of the place is something to be seen, but the parties! I remember the parties. Supreme Commander Nurarihyon really knew how to find a good party with the best sake. It looks like his grandson needs some more lessons in that department… but I get ahead of myself. The Supreme Commander pulled a good trick before we left. He summoned the Treasure ship! I had forgotten about it! It has been such a long time since the Second…

Well we have our pride again. We are going to stomp all over those Kyoto upstarts - they won't know what has hit them. Only, I wonder if Master Rikuo has remembered that Kyoto is an Onmyouji nest? That never bothered the Commander, so I suppose it does not bother him either.

This brings us back to the first part of the problem. We've been flying for ages and don't know where we are! How are we supposed to get to Kyoto if we are lost? The land looks all green and grey from up here. Then the second part of the problem, and more urgent than being lost is we have run out of sake! Kyoto, where are you?

* * *

Seventh Entry

Master Rikuo is amazing. He can do that eerie vanishing trick just like the Second. Now we won't be bothered by the Onmyouji … what am I saying? We won't live to even see the Onmyouji!

Kyoto is so frightening, why did I ever come? There are so many scary yokai here! Then as we were about to flee in terror, Master Rikuo defended us. He is just like his father and his grandfather. So calm, and collected and cool. With a single swipe of his katana, it was fine. I am so proud to be part of his Hyakki Yakou I could cry!

We ran into some scary local yokai, and after a scuffle with us, they mentioned the spiral seals. Why does this sound so familiar? I am sure if I sat and thought about it I would remember. Some Sake would help greatly. Four hundred years ago is a very long time for a thirsty brain to ponder.

I just remembered why the spiral seals were so important! It was just as those Onmyouji found us – including that scary girl who put a charm on us back at the Main House. I must remember to avoid her better next time. Then this other Onmyouji appeared. Hidemoto - that was his name. He and Supreme Commander Nurarihyon got on really well back then. The seals were Hidemoto's gambit to keep yokai out of the capital. Hiiie. Those young Onmyouji are scary, sealing a yokai right there among the Hyakki Yakou! I'm glad I am not powerful enough to attract such dreadful enemies.

. . . Master Rikuo? How could he have been defeated like that? Tsuchigumo was so monstrous in his strength. What hope do we have? . . . Hidemoto sure is stupid. Why would we, Master Rikuo's Hyakki Yakou want to follow an Onmyouji?

Hiiiie! Kejourou's got a scary manner about her when she loses her temper. Perhaps she is right and Master Rikuo will come back. And what does she make us do? Follow the damn Onmyouji! We followed him right up to the Seventh Seal at the Hashira imperial villa. The gardens were like a scene depicting the tortures of Hell. I knew Kubinashi was strong, but seeing the evidence was frightening. And a little encouraging… Master Rikuo you had better come back quick, our Hyakki Yakou is strong, but strength like we have needs direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Eighth Entry

Master Rikuo! He returned! And with such a command of fear that we could only fall in behind his lead. And to face Tsuchigumo again so soon, what courage! The way he fights has changed since we last saw him. He reminds me strongly of the Second. For some reason that makes me more fired up for the battles ahead! Master Rikuo fought well but Tsuchigumo wouldn't be easily beaten. He tried to separate Master Rikuo from the Hyakki Yakou with a web barrier, but it didn't work. Haha! Not with the hot heads we have with us. They tore the barrier apart with their battles. Master Rikuo landed a devastating blow, and in the aftermath of the fight Tsuchigumo just sat there talking about the Nue.

Who is this Nue? Isn't Hagoromo Gutsune our opponent? What is this? Tsuchigumo acts as if the battle was just _playing_ with Master Rikuo. Hiiie, that gets my blood boiling. Then who should arrive but that dangerous Onmyouji girl and Hidemoto. They also want to talk about the Nue. Someone should have told us that this thing was the reason we came here. We would have been able to stomp on it first. I am glad I am not a commander; they sure have plenty of confusing subtleties to consider. What is all this talking? Isn't there a fight to be had somewhere? If we are going to just _talk_ someone should at least bring out the sake.

* * *

Ninth Entry

Hiiie! So many battles. They were scary and intense. And so many Onmyouji everywhere! We arrived at Nijou castle and Master Rikuo easily overcame the gate guards. I don't think the Kyoto Yokai have seen a proper fight in a long time if they're all so pathetic. It's not a bad thing in an opponent. Or is it that Master Rikuo has become much stronger? Much stronger.

We ran into a pair of troublesome Kyoto upstarts at the gates to the castle proper; they even gave Master Rikuo some difficulty. It was then that that scary Onmyouji showed up again. Hiiiie! She is _really_ scary when she gets mad. Master Rikou simply went with it and worked with her, as if it had been planned. It was awesome to watch. Yet, somehow, Master Rikuo surpassed himself again when we encountered the next opponents. There was bad blood between them, something from Master Rikuo's time in Toono apparently, but wow what a fight. Master Rikuo is surely magnificent.

We fought our way to the upper floors of the castle, but were too late. Even I could feel the oppressive layer of dread around the Nue. No wonder they wanted to discuss it first, some things are best left well alone. Only, instead of running, they went to meet it head on. I love our Hyakki Yakou!

Then who should show up but the Supreme Commander. This should be no surprise considering our enemy. We fought her the last time we were in Kyoto. Only it got a whole lot worse this time. Master Rikuo can sure handle himself in a fight, and it is very encouraging that he is truly learning the great and subtle power of fight alongside a Hyakki Yakou.

* * *

Tenth Entry

We all saw the memory shards. Master Rikuo never spoke of how his father had died. We could not bring ourselves to ask. We wanted to know the fate of the Second something fierce, but the pain in the child's eyes was enough to silence us. We could not ask. I am glad I did not. What we saw was too devastating. The cruel manipulation of the family by such malevolent plotters was heart breaking. The only consolation was that in the closing acts of their manoeuvring they were exposed. The Supreme Commander then told a sadder story, of the silent heartache the Second carried. We never knew. I saw the faces on those who had followed him, none of them had known. To us he had been our steadfast and great leader. What a fierce and terrible sorrow the revelations were to us all. Yet both the Supreme Commander and Master Rikuo simply shored up their resolve, set the anguish behind them and looked to a future where they could do something about it. Have I said I love our Hyakki Yakou? Its leader is magnificent.

I have decided I don't mind the Onmyouji so much anymore. They gave us a place to stay and there was plenty of sake to drink! Master Rikuo certainly knows how to wrangle a good deal! I can't wait to get home… they say Master Rikuo will become the Third. Now that will be a fantastic party.


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

"Hey, Yura!"

Yura started awake as her brother threw a much folded and tatty bundle of papers at her. She swatted it away with her hand and it landed on the floor next to the futon she was sleeping on.

"Read it." Ryuji said as he left, leaving the door open with the hall light streaming in.

Yura blinked blearily at him. Couldn't he let her sleep till dawn? She was exhausted. She glared after her brother, and realised now that she was awake she could not in good conscience go back to sleep. Not when there was so much work to be done around the Main House. Stupid Yokai for wrecking the place! At least Rikou had left with his Hyakki Yakou in tow. They had managed to get under everyone's feet in true Yokai style, while oddly managing to put in some very heavy labour. She had been astonished at how skilled some of them were at woodwork and repairs. They were almost like humans… how could she even be considering that? She groaned and picked up the tatty bundle. What piece of garbage had Ryuji found for her to read?

The writing was very precise, but as the author had been using a pen, there was no subtle expression to the characters. She finished reading and stared at the pages. She knew Nattou, and with this vague and subjective account, he had solidified the thought in her mind. Aside from their ability to manipulate great power, they were very like humans. For a moment she felt a slight awe at the immense difficulty that would be facing Rikou as he sought to be Commander over such creatures as these, they would be worse than any human underlings. She considered her fate as the Head of the Keikain house. If things went bad, he would be her opponent, which made it her job to know and understand things like that. She let the bundle fall onto the floor and flopped face down on her pillow. Hah. As daunting as the task was, she felt herself smiling. This was a challenge worthy of the twenty eighth head of the house of Keikan.


End file.
